In the past, certain fuel controls for gas turbine engines have included a means to manually position the metering valve in the event of a failure in the automatic metering valve positioning device, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,323. However, such means have not provided for the simultaneous manual positioning of the variable geometry actuator.